Drawn In
by fishoom
Summary: I think there was an implicit agreement between us that day... We were both alone in this world, I thought, and maybe if we were together we wouldn't have to be. NaruSasu, Oneshot.


**A/N: I hardly read Naruto fiction, I must confess. The reason why I wrote this was because my friend, hplvr, wanted to do some sort of joint-fic. From there this was what was created. It's probably been done a thousand times, considering the amount of fics in the Naruto fandom. Ah, well. I hope you get the ending. :)**

**The link to his (hplvr's) story entitled 'Relation in Love and Loneliness'-in Naruto's view: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4226683/1/RelationsinLoveandLoneliness**

**Or visit hplr at his profile page!**

**Summary:** I think there was an implicit agreement between us that day... for a split second I returned to being a boy again, and for that second I slit my mouth with a smile. We were both alone in this world, I thought, and maybe if we were together we wouldn't have to be. NaruSasu, Oneshot.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings: **Light NaruSasu, Oneshot, Wordy and poetry-like (written when going through a phase of poetry!love)

**Drawn In**

With my bare feet immersed in the shimmering ripples of the river, I was disoriented almost out of consciousness with the waves' rythmic pulses. My muse was alternating between lamenting over my family, and creating the perfect act of veneagance for them-all within the safety of my head. Currently I realize that it may not have been all-too safe, considering that my innocence was ripped away only shortly before that day.

Residential housings were the perimeter of the uppermost part of the hill, with the tiniest void for a path to be sited. Descending the grassy slope was the stream, with the rickety wooden dock of where I was situated. Beyond it was thick forest for miles, and above the jagged horizon of deciduous was the glaring orb of the sun, brilliantly staining the sky in a vibrant scarlet hue. On the farthest edge of the planks I was seated, radiating an energy of utter melancholy with my environment offering a sharp contrast of black-to-white.

Initially I sobbed over my loved ones, and when the tears ran dry I found that there was no sense at all to wallow in my own self-pity, I needed to take action. Then it was when I resolved my life's one true devotion; to avenge my family's deaths. And it was when, at the age of eight, I was no longer a boy. My mind had matured years ahead of what my body could grow. It was my brother that corrupted me to this state, the reason that my obsession for vengeance began-something that warped anything and everything about me into the mess that is now me.

I couldn't recall how long I remained there, in the exact position I was in when I first sat down. Not a soul had even passed by for hours-which was a good thing in its own sense. I didn't need any empathy, and I certainly didn't need _more_ gossip about 'that orphaned Uchiha boy'.

I was vaguely aware of the boy sauntering down the path behind my back. A near stranger he was to me then. We shared a class at the academy, I knew, but that was all.

Groans initiated from the boards that I knew weren't from the jetting water. Ignoring the urge to find the identity of the intruder, my body went rigid.

"Sasuke-kun," although the tone was hushed, it was noticeably apprehensive. If I hadn't of wanted to hide my pallid complexion I would have looked, but I didn't feel the need to; I knew the owner of the voice.

It was that fox boy, Naruto, with the strange whiskers across his cheeks. Not only were his whiskers strange, but his entire disposition was quite odd as well. He was loud, obnoxious, and not to mention _dense_, but he certainly was an interesting character to say the least. I was perplexed at why he addressed me as if we were friends. I only spoke to him a few times, all of which in a crudely condescending manner. With that being said, I hardly knew him, and I didn't _want_ to know him.

Desperately wanting to twist around, I reluctantly gave in. When I did, an abrupt sense of euphoria washed over me, and I was unknown to why. Afterwards I saw the quick flash of anxiety on his tanned face, which nearly shriveled my bliss away. Again, I was perplexed, and my eyes shone inquisitively.

In turn, his squinting eyes were imploring me to speak, and inwardly, I adamantly refused to say a word. Something about the boy gave him a sense of longing, which I was bewildered to what it was. It seemed as though the atmosphere around him drew me in, and I darted my eyes away from his shining sapphire, before its pressure forced them to return.

I think for a split second I returned to being a boy again, and for that second I slit my mouth with a smile. We were both alone in this world, I thought, and maybe if we were together we wouldn't have to be.

Ashamed at my sudden display of emotion I withdrew my waterlogged feet from the water and averted my eyes, almost missing the childish grin and the flush of his whiskered cheeks. I attempted to remain stoic. There was stomping along the boardwalk which I didn't dare follow, and I waited until they retreated a good ways away, then watched his awkward cantering along the dirt path until he vanished.

I think there was an implicit agreement between us that day. One of which, now knowing Naruto, I wonder if he remembered, as he had the propensity to forget even the simplest things. Some day, we wouldn't be alone anymore.

Rising to my full height on the rickety boards, I let the sapphire draw me in; something that I wished I would have done with Naruto only moments before.

.end


End file.
